


dr. ben wyatt

by theyellowumbrella



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why go to a therapist when you have Ben Wyatt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dr. ben wyatt

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really hate this and I have no idea what it’s about. I started out intending to write April/Ben endgame but I love April/Andy and Leslie/Ben too much to do that. I’m going to Ireland tomorrow, so I’m going to write something there probably in my spare time. Enjoy this piece of whatever.

A lot of the time, April’s left to deal with things like this.

Whenever Ben screws Leslie over, it’s her job to pick up the pieces, so it shouldn’t be a surprise to her that she’s waiting in his office to tell him how much of an ass he is.

“April,” he says when he finally enters the room.

“You suck.” He relaxes in his chair and smirks at the twenty-one-year-old.

“I know. And I know that you’re having a shitty day and I know that I suck and I know that being twenty-one sucks because it’s not the same without that guy that makes your heart flutter and your knees weak.” She frowns because he’s right, and then she stays silent because she has nothing else to say. “And I know that you wanted him to kiss you at your party so you wore that pretty pink dress and then he didn’t.”

“This isn’t about me, jackass. It’s about how you suck and made Leslie cry,” April says, trying desperately to divert the conversation.

Ben’s face drops and he says, “She cried?”

“You cancelled government, of course she cried.”

“Look, April, I’m sorry. I know you have a bunch of shit going on in your personal life and I’m sorry about that and I’m sorry that I’m making your day worse and I’m sorry that I made Leslie cry, but I have no other choice.”

“Yeah, you do!”

“I’m sorry, April,” he says, shrugging.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“No, it’s... whatever. Never mind.” Ben looks down and laughs bitterly.

\---

“Hey, April! Wait up!” Andy yells across the hall to his friend, sending a grin her way.

“I can’t,” she calls back, shrugging half-heartedly. “Sorry.”

He sinks back into his chair and frowns. “Oh... alright! I’ll catch you later, then.”

\---

“Hey, April,” Ben says, smiling at his new friend. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Oh, no, Andy needed a practice audience for his band and I said that I’d do it. Sorry,” April replies.

“April, hanging out with him so much isn’t going to change his—”

“I know, alright? I know! I’ve already been told it by my stupid friends, I don’t need you to tell me, okay? Just... go alone,” she shouts.

“Okay... I’m sorry. You never know, right?” Ben smiles and shrugs.

“Hey, Ben!” Andy says cheerfully, entering the room. “Oh, hi, April.”

April’s cheeks flush and she smiles at the taller man. “Hi...”

“Hey, Andy, can we talk for a minute?” Ben asks, resting his hand on Andy’s shoulder.

“Sure!” They leave the room so April can’t hear them. “What’s up?”

“Um... April really likes you, alright? So don’t string her along. Treat her well, ’cause she deserves it.” Andy smiles and nods like he’d never do anything other than treat her like a queen.

\---

_Need to talk to u about A. Meet me in ur office in 5_

Ben smiles at April’s text and nods to himself. Over the past few weeks, whenever April had to talk about Andy, she would talk to Ben about it. He waits for her in his office and she arrives exactly five minutes later, which at least makes him smile.

“Hey.” April slumps in the seat in front of Ben’s desk.

“What’s up?”

“Why doesn’t he like me?” she asks.

“He’s an idiot. Look, April, just tell him how you feel.”

“But what if he rejects me?”

“Then you move on. Just... c’mon, April.”

“Alright.”

\---

“Hey, Andy, can we talk?” April asks nervously, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan down.

“Sure!”

They enter Leslie’s office—April and Ben had convinced her to let April use it for up to an hour because they knew that Leslie would love the idea of April confessing her quite obvious feelings—and April smiles at him.

“Ben told me that I should tell you this instead of telling him, so what the hell. I really like you, Andy... like that. I think we should be together, but whatever,” she says outright.

Andy stays quiet and then nods. “Sure, that’d be awesome. I like you a lot too.”

She smiles and pulls him into a kiss.

“She did it,” Ben mumbles, smiling at the couple.


End file.
